A new funtime animatronic member
by MiaMia2003
Summary: This is an ethgoesboom sister location OC story. I finally learned how to add chapters so it'll be good this time. I promise!
1. MiaMia2003

**OC character: MiaMia2003**

**Animatronic body: Almost like Funtime Foxy except the color is yellow and white.**

**Human form: Blonde hair, tan skin, and blue eyes, pink and blue tie dye shirt with flowers and jean shorts**

**Abilities: Can transform into an animatronic and back into a human and can fly with blue wings **

**Best Friends: Baby, Yendo, **

**Friends: Funtime Foxy, Funtime Freddy and Bon Bon, Bidybab, Electrobab**

**Frienemy: Ballora**

MiaMia2003's P.O.V.

It was the middle of the night and I was at the back of Baby's place, waiting for someone to find me. It happened when I was scrapped because I wasn't wanted in the world after I was done being a freshman at my school. I was picked on because of my fox ears and my blue wings and they thought I was an abomination to the world. Four kids tore my tail, punched me, and I was left to rot behind Baby's place near a garbage can. I felt very upset and every night I would cry myself to sleep because of these horrible memories. I didn't have that much friends other than the fact I made fake friends because they used me, abused me, and every now and then they would say such hurtful words as, "No one loves you", "Go to hell", and "Kill yourself you abomination". I managed to fall asleep around 2:00 am and I create my own world in my dreams.

Funtime Foxy's P.O.V.

I was just about to power off for the night, until Funtime Freddy barged in the door startling me awake, he shouted, "Foxy! You've got to see what's outside near the garbage can! I saw someone there!" I rubbed my animatronic eyes and replied, "Okay, you better not be joking again." When we got out, I noticed Baby and Ballora were out as well surrounding what was there. I manage to get a view and notice something shocking about this. There was an animatronic fox that looked exactly like me! She was asleep near the garbage can that's always been there. My jaw dropped wide open while Baby was looking concerned. I asked, "Baby? Are you okay?" She turns around and replied, "I just feel so bad about this animatronic that has to be near the garbage for the rest of her days, why don't we take her in?" Ballora got excited and responded, "That sounds like a good idea!" Funtime Freddy got super excited and mentioned, "Yeah, and we might have a new funtime member!" Just thinking about this could actually work! It might be nice to have another funtime fox to have around. Maybe we could be friends.

Circus Baby's P.O.V.

I thanked Ballora and Funtime Foxy for helping me carry her inside the building. I'll explain everything to this animatronic when she wakes up tomorrow. I went over to Funtime Freddy and said, "Thanks for letting the other funtimes know about this, Freddy. If you didn't we wouldn't have known she lives near the garbage. It looked like she had no other place to go." He glanced back at me and replied, "No problem, Baby. I can't believe we'll have another funtime member here! Wait, where will she spend the night?" Bon Bon spoke out, "Freddy has a point, she's been living near the garbage for a living, she probably doesn't have her own place." I hadn't realized it until now, so I simply just said, "She'll live in the Circus Gallery with me, it would be nice to have some company." They both nodded in agreement and they say, "Yeah, I mean you don't have a partner in the Circus Gallery." I bring her to the Circus Gallery and stood her up next to me on the stage and I powered off.

MiaMia2003's P.O.V.

I woke up because of yet another nightmare about the kids who have been picking on me and this was the worst one yet, they had a chainsaw and ripped me apart. I was confused about where I was. I was in a purple room with black and white checkered floor, multi colored light bulbs behind me, spotlights on top of me, and Circus Baby is on my right, powered off. I was confused as hell right now because I don't remember going inside the place. I walked out of Circus Gallery and noticed three animatronics looked liked they were waiting for me. As I got closer, I recognized them which were Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy, and Ballora. Funtime Freddy greeted me by shaking my hand super fast and really tightly squeezing my hand as he does it while shouting, "It's about time, you're awake! It's nice to meet you, MiaMia2003!"

Funtime Foxy's P.O.V.

I noticed Funtime Freddy is squeezing MiaMia2003's hand super hard almost looking like he's crushing it and she seemed pretty nervous and trying to suck in the pain through her teeth. I rushed and said, "Okay Freddy I know you're excited to meet her, but you're crushing her hand a little." He noticed, let go immediately and apologized, "Sorry, MiaMia2003." She chuckled and replied, "It's no big deal. I'm also pretty excited to meet all of you too! I also want to ask, how did you find me?" I mentioned, "Freddy found you near the dumpster and Baby didn't want you to live like this, so she took you in and you're her roommate now." I noticed Baby isn't here and I asked, "Is Baby awake yet?" I pointed out, "No, on days when we're closed, she sleeps in almost until around 9:00 am or 10:00 am." I realized and replied, "That makes sense." A little while later, Baby still isn't awake, and it's close to 11:00am! I left Funtime Auditorium and made my way to Circus Gallery. I opened the door a little bit to find Baby peacefully powered off. I whispered, "Baby, are you awake yet?"

Circus Baby's P.O.V.

I hear Funtime Foxy's voice and my eyes opened a tiny bit and I responded through a yawn, "I guess so. Jeez what time is it? It feels like I slept for like an eternity." I get that feeling sometimes, it's pretty stressful and hard when you're leader of this establishment. I noticed someone else walked in along with Funtime Foxy and that's when it came clear of what happened last night. I didn't realize that MiaMia2003 wasn't next to me at all because I can be a little bit groggy sometimes. I rushed from my stage and apologized, "Sorry I wasn't up, I guess I overslept." She puts her hand on my right shoulder and chuckled, "It's fine, besides it must be hard being the leader and the main star in this place." I was shocked and almost showed it because she read my mind about how hard and stressful it is. Funtime Foxy snapped her fingers in my face while asking, "Uh...Baby, what's going on?" I snapped out of my thoughts and I whispered to her, "MiaMia2003 actually read my mind about something!" I calmed down and responded, "I know, right?" MiaMia2003 told me she has rare abilities given from her parents and her dad was an animatronic and her mom was a human. She even told me she can read people's or animatronic's minds and I thought that is really cool. Maybe we could be friends, who knows?


	2. Performing with the funtimes

A new animatronic member - 2

The next day

In Circus Gallery…

MiaMia2003's P.O.V.

I powered on early somewhere around 5:59am so I don't oversleep like how Baby did yesterday. I waited and it didn't really take long for her to power back on, it took about two minutes for her to do it. I know for a fact the building opens close to 10:00am and the funtimes need to be ready when the time comes. Ballora would originally find me and Baby and remind us about some kind of birthday party for five to seven year olds here. I was super nervous because I never sang in front of kids before and that got me sweating like hell. It was 9:57am and I wanted to just hide and hopefully no one would see me, but Baby managed to find me under the desk in the control module. She told me it will be alright and I would do fine as long as I don't screw it up and embarrass the funtimes in front of kids. I can imagine what would happen if they get embarrassed, I was mostly afraid if I mess up, they'll throw me back outside near the dumpster. I hope that doesn't happen.


	3. How Ballora became MiaMia2003's frienemy

After the establishment closed

In Circus Gallery…

MiaMia2003's P.O.V.

I had a blast performing to the kids, it was like I was wanted and that the funtimes need me because we got a lot of money and the parents of the children approve of me as a new funtime animatronic! Although, I couldn't help but notice Circus Baby glancing at the kids as the left looking pretty sad. I asked, "Are you okay, something's bothering you." She jumped and looked back at me and replied, "Oh, nothing...okay fine you caught me. You're actually pretty lucky when you're in human form, you get to see the outside world. I have to be stuck in this dark building for the rest of my life." I asked her, "Why can't you just go out and do it?" She grabbed me by the shoulders and responded, "Are you nuts?! The company would probably scrap me or dismantle me! My friends agree with me on one thing, there is no other place for me to go after I get out anyway." I hear Ballora shout, "There you again Baby, being selfish! I told you to get that idea out of your head!" I got super angry at her in so little time over what she said, I stomped and got closer to her and yelled, "She's not being selfish, she just wants to get outside! What's wrong with that?! Are you a coward or something?!"

Circus Baby's P.O.V.

I was shocked over how MiaMia2003 stood up to Ballora, she's a lot braver than I am. Ballora argued, "I'm not a coward if Baby escapes, the building will close and I won't have the kids' attention forever!" Then MiaMia2003 shouted, "Look who's talking, you want the attention from the kids and don't care about us!" Ballora's expression changed to a shocked expression and stammered as she got closer, "W-what are you talking about?!" I noticed her face plates are starting to twitch and I got terrified over what it's going to happen if she opens them up and loses control. Her voice started to turn demonic as she gets closer. "You know exactly what I'm talking about! Are you that stupid?! You'll probably see it when I rip you to shreds from my claws you little-" Before she can finish her threat, I got between Ballora and MiaMia2003 and shouted, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down you two, Ballora I don't want you to nag again like last time! MiaMia2003's right about one thing, you're the one that's being selfish. I just want to be free and see my daddy again!" I turn towards MiaMia2003 and whispered, "Thanks for defending me, I really appreciate it."

MiaMia2003's P.O.V.

I glanced at Ballora and I wanted to give her punishment for messing with my new animatronic best friend Baby like this. I told Baby I would help Ballora get to her gallery and I did. I actually grabbed Ballora's left ear hard, and I flew her to her gallery and slammed her against the wall when we got there. I whispered in her ear, "And no, she won't stop dreaming about the outside world and you're not the leader of this place. So guess what, she is going to escape, AND there's nothing you can do about it! So do me a favor, and scram to your stage, SCRUB!" After whispering these worlds, I threw her over to her stage and I shouted, "You're not the real star of the show, and you NEVER will be!" and I slammed the door in fury. I went to the parts and service room and laughed maniacally because it feels so good to get back at someone you hate now. I also had a feeling Ballora will probably get revenge but I don't give a crap. I just know that Baby will get out of the establishment and I will be there with her by her side.


	4. An exciting adventure

At 10:00pm…

Circus Baby's P.O.V.

I still couldn't believe what MiaMia2003 did to defend me from Ballora. I don't know how to react now. I actually have someone who understands me unlike the rest of my friends. I glance over to see MiaMia2003 powered off, I would feel like if Ballora gets me angry and would waste my energy on ranting to her. I put my hand on her right shoulder and nudge her and whispered, "MiaMia2003? Psst! Are you awake?" Her eyes fluttered open and looked on her right to see me as she whispered, "Yes Baby?" I responded, "I can't power off." She replied, "Oh, is it like one of those nights where you can't power off until midnight?" I responded, "I guess it's like that. I can't stop thinking about what you said. Of how why can't I just go out. I would like to give it a try." She jumped and thought to herself and got an idea and whispered it to me. "I have another power where I can turn animatronics into people. Would you like to see it?" I shrugged and responded, "I guess, I'm pretty nervous about this. Is it going to hurt?"

MiaMia2003's P.O.V.

I replied, "No, it's only going to tickle in your animatronic endoskeleton and it'll work, trust me." I asked as I got my wand out that has a crescent moon shape, made of gold, and jewels on it, "Are you ready?" She shrugged and responded, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be, I guess." I waved it and pointed towards Baby and rainbow colored waves started to surround her and she tried to hold in her laugh as I concentrate. I whispered, "Shush, you'll wake up the others." She whispered back chuckling, "I can't help it! When is it going to stop?" I replied, "It's almost done. Just try to calm down, okay?" After it stopped, Baby managed to get herself together and calmed down. I showed her a mirror on my phone and she looked surprised of how she looked as a human. Her hair was brown in her pigtails, her eyes are still green, she has a yellow tank top with orange shorts, and she had short socks and her shoes are black. She gasped in awe, "Oh my gosh!" I can tell she was excited and she pinched her arm and winced, "Ow!" I asked, "What was that for?" She replied, "I wanted to know if this is a dream and now I know, this isn't a dream!" I transformed into my human form and she was surprised and had so many questions to ask and I told her I'll answer them when we get out of this place.

Circus Baby's P.O.V.

We were really sneaky trying to get out of this place without my friends waking up, and the employees seeing us. I was about to explode in excitement when we ran out of the building. When we got out, I jumped in excitement and shouted, "Yes! We're out of the building! Circus Baby for the win!" MiaMia2003 told me to enjoy it while it lasts because we have to be back at the building before the others wake up and before it opens. We decided to stop at a gas station called, "Seven Eleven" I've heard of that place before and loads of people go there for snacks or gas. Good thing MiaMia2003 had money with her, or else we would be in trouble. MiaMia2003 got a couple of snacks and paid for them. After we got out, I tried a cracker and it felt like I was in my past life again and I loved it! We gazed at the stars for a while. After a while I asked, "How does it feel being half human half animatronic?" She replied, "It's pretty good, but other times it's very horrible. I was called an abomination by a lot of freshmen because of my fox ears poking out in my human form. I'm also half fox as well. I think the kids from school might be right, because no other human has these kind of abilities and doesn't have fox ears and fox tail poking out every now and then."

MiaMia2003's P.O.V.

Baby was shocked over what I said of how I think the other freshmen might be right about me, she grabbed my shoulders and exclaimed, "Don't listen to the other freshmen, MiaMia2003. They're even jealous because you're special and very different to them. My friends and I are animatronics and we're not abominations because that makes us who we are. You're half human half animatronic because that makes you who you are and you're special in whatever way." My eyes started to form tears because that was super sweet of what Baby said about being myself and how the other freshmen might be jealous because I'm unique in my own way. I hug her still with tears and stammered, "I don't know what to say, I-I-" She replied, "Shh, it's okay. I'll be here if something happens to you or someone makes fun of you for who you are." She wiped my tears and told me it's getting pretty late and we need to get back to the establishment and I agreed with her because I told her the spell that transformed her into a human will go away at 6:00am. I even mentioned I had google maps to find the establishment so we don't get lost. We ran back before the spell wore off and we got back on the stage and power off.

Circus Baby's P.O.V.

We ran to the establishment as fast as we can and she said as we were running, "Incase you're wondering why can't I drive to it, well I don't have my driver's license yet." I nodded in understandment and the spell wore off causing my body to shake and before I knew it, I was back in my old animatronic self and exhausted, I stood on my stage and whispered before I drifted off to sleep, "Remember what I've told you, okay?" Then I powered off. I could've sworn I heard her say, "I will, and thank you" when I fell asleep. I think she did. Good thing she has an animatronic friend to tell me these things or I would've never knew. I'll be there for her, no matter what.


	5. An old friend of hers

A few weeks later…

MiaMia2003's P.O.V.

The last few weeks were pretty chill because it was the same old stuff we did. Perform to the kids and Baby and I made a system where at night, we can transform each other into humans and get out of the building. That'll teach Ballora to never mess with me and Baby. I noticed something moving in parts and service when I was looking for my wand for our next night out. I opened the door to reveal what looked like an endoskeleton of Funtime Freddy. It looked up to me and asked, "Who are you, and why are you doing in here?" I replied, "I was looking for my wand and I'm MiaMia2003, the newest member of the funtime gang." He sighed and he said, "I've been watching you, MiaMia2003. It's good to know that you're here for Circus Baby. I was an old friend of hers." In shocked I asked, "Really? Then what happened?" He told the whole entire story when Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rentals was first built, and he was a spare endoskeleton to Funtime Freddy and when Circus Baby was first built, she felt alone because she didn't see anyone or anything for that matter. When she met him, they were really good friends, until when Ballora, Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy were built. She didn't abandon him, his work was done keeping Circus Baby company.

Yenndo's P.O.V.

I even told her after all of these years, Baby would check on me every now and then. I can hear Baby calling for MiaMia2003 so I told her to open the door so she would know that MiaMia2003 knows me. She opened the door and Baby was super shocked she dropped her mic. She stammered, "M-MiaMia2003?! H-how did you find him?!" She stood up and replied, "I know...I know everything about what happened. He told me the whole story." They both walked out and I still wanted to be mysterious, but MiaMia2003 mouthed, "Your secret's safe with me."

Circus Baby's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe that MiaMia2003 found Yenndo, my old friend I had for the past few years! I asked, "What were you doing in there?" She replied, "I was looking for my wand and then I found him. I didn't know he was supposed to be a secret." I can tell she looked confused about this whole situation so I said, "Hey, you didn't know about this. Now you know." I also couldn't believe he told her the whole story about my friendship with him. I just hope that Ballora and the others don't know about this.


	6. Meeting Bidybab and Electrobab

MiaMia2003's P.O.V.

I was busy recharging my wand so I won't run out of magic that has my human transforming ability when I saw someone peeking around the corner and disappeared. I started to get curious of who that was, it looked like a child or something. I walked around the corner of the hallway and I managed to find it, but I heard a tiny whimper and disappeared again. I looked under the desk sheet in the control module and I found it. I whispered, "I'm not going to hurt you, I come in peace." It looked like a shadow until it came into the lightwhen it came out from the desk and it was a human android or what it said in the Freddy Files I got from Ebay. It said that this tiny animatronic human was named Bidybab or it was the other one. It sounded like a ghost girl when it said, "S-sorry, you startled me. Baby told me there was a new member here and let me guess, it's you?" I was shocked because I never knew that Bidybab knows Baby. I should ask Baby if she knows who Bidybab is. I can hear someone saying something about saving animatronic citizens while running towards Bidybab and I. I look down and there was another Bidybab or Electrobab I think with a red cape on.

Bidybab's P.O.V.

Electrobab came running towards me and the yellow model of Funtime Foxy and bravely announcing, "Don't you dare get any closer to Bidybab! Take this!" and he kicked her butt which reminded me of the time when he kicked Ballora's butt. I facepalmed knowing he's doing that super hero phase again like last time when I played Sister Location Custom Night. She chuckled, "That's cute that you're pretending and all, but that really hurts." He said, "Like I've told Circus Baby before, I'm not pretending at all!" I can hear something in the vents and I got scared because they're super loud. Good thing it was just Baby in the vents she asked, "So I think you met Bidybab and Electrobab, huh?" The yellow Funtime Foxy asked "Do you know these animatronic kids?" She responded, "Of course! They're like my kids and they're my assistants!" Baby introduced her to us, "This is MiaMia2003, the newest member I told you about, Bidybab." Ok so her name is MiaMia2003. I want to know is, why does she look like Funtime Foxy but yellow? It might be nice to get to know her better because Electrobab took it the wrong way by kicking her butt like he did with Ballora.


	7. Babysitting troubles

MiaMia2003's P.O.V.

We were closed today so we don't have to worry about performing again and tomorrow we're closed because there was some work the employees did on the animatronics they even inspected me and they thought I was in working order and so did the other animatronics. Ballora mentioned she was going to do a let's play for a video and told me to get Baby involved so I got Baby and this is what she said next, "I'm going to do a let's play and I can't leave the Minireenas by themselves, so MiaMia2003? Baby? Can you look after the Minireenas for me?" Baby froze looking paralyzed so I replied, "Of course! The Minireenas will behave and will cooperate! Don't worry about it!" Ballora looking impressed thanked us and ran off. I pushed Baby to Ballora Gallery and won't cooperate to move and the Minireenas were excited to see Baby they all started shouting, "Circus Baby's back!" and I announced, "I'll help her so be on your best behavior for her, okay?" They all replied, "Of course!" I whispered to Baby, "What's wrong, they seem so cute!" She replied, "You don't want to know."

Circus Baby's P.O.V.

After a while, MiaMia2003 seems to be enjoying them while I'm just so frustrated with them because they're so annoying! The Minireenas have been doing nothing other than the fact they've been getting all over my body and my face which too close for comfort and too close to Sister Location Custom Night. They've also been getting into trouble and MiaMia2003 and I keep running back and forth! (MiaMia2003 just used her wings mostly.) I'm tired as heck because we keep running and chasing after them like a bunch of times! When Ballora came back she asked, "So, did the Minireenas behave? They haven't gotten into any trouble, did they?" MiaMia2003 replied, "Everything went well, Ballora! You don't need to worry." Ballora glanced over to her stage and asked, "Is Baby okay?"

MiaMia2003's P.O.V.

I turned around to find Baby passed out on Ballora's stage with one Minireena on her head and it looked like she didn't care anymore because they annoyed the heck out of her. I said, "Yeah, she's fine. The Minireenas tuckered Baby out because they've been getting into all sorts of mischief." Ballora replied, "Oh, is that so?" I nodded and I nudged Baby's shoulder to let her know Ballora's back. I whispered, "Hey, Baby! Ballora's back." Her eyes shot open and looked up at Ballora and said, "Oh! I-I-I wasn't powered off on the job!" I replied, "At least it's over so it doesn't matter anyway. Let's get out of Ballora Gallery, okay?" She nodded in agreement and walked out.


	8. Bidy the Balloon Man

Later that evening...

MiaMia2003's P.O.V.

Baby was right about one thing, the Minireenas can be hard to deal with them because they have a lot of energy to get into all sorts of mischief and they can get hurt and Ballora would kill us. We did our system like usual where I turn Baby into a human and I turn myself into my human self and sneak out of the building and do a bunch of random crap outside of the establishment. While we were walking in some forest close to the building, I saw a figure that was very small and I thought it was a child who is lost. I noticed it had a pointed hat, purple and magenta striped clothes and it looked like BB and JJ but weirder. Baby suddenly grabbed my arm and muttered, "It's you...again!" I whispered, "Who is that?" She told me that she met him in her dreams and he would mess with her mind just he messed with Ballora. I looked up his name and his name was Bidy, which I thought was weird because it's just like the Bidybab.

Bidy's P.O.V.

I can't believe what I'm seeing right now. It seems that Circus Baby has turned into her human form...but how? And who is that yellow version of Funtime Foxy? I had so many questions to ask! I simply started off, "It seems that I found another victim! Ha! Ha! Ha! Who is your friend?" Baby got in front of my victim and growled, "Don't get any closer to MiaMia2003, you jerk!" Baby thinks she's tough, but she's really scared of me and my nightmare funtime animatronics. I threatened, "Oh, I won't do anything to her, yet. Mark my words, I will get you MiaMia2003 and you, Circus Baby!" I ran off into the darkness keeping my threat to myself until I meet these two again.


	9. Finding Springtrap and Tracey

At 1:00am…

MiaMia2003's P.O.V.

I was super early and Baby is powered off because we had a big performance and it tuckered all of us, but it didn't tucker me out. I had an idea now I know who Baby's dad is! I was going to turn Baby into her human form while she's asleep, carry her to my grandma's car, drive to Freddy's, and look in the safe room where Springtrap is located. I turned Baby into a human again, and I caught her in my arms because she almost fell over and hit her head hard. Good thing I'm super strong so I can carry her. I'm surprised she didn't make a sound at all because I would occasionally hear her moaning in her sleep sometimes along with soft breathing down my neck. I whispered to my grandma who has black hair, hazel eyes, tan skin, and has a pink sweater on, "Okay, I got her into the car." She whispered back, "Good. Let's go!" We drove for a while and I was in the backseat keeping an eye on Baby incase we hit a bump and she doesn't hit her head because the car is so small the ceiling is close to her head.

Circus Baby's P.O.V.

It felt like I slept for a while and I thought I heard a soft voice telling me to wake up or I'm dreaming of it. I felt a soft nudge on my shoulder when I didn't see anyone touching and I realized, I'm dreaming so it's coming from the real world. I decided to wake up so it would stop. My eyes fluttered open to find MiaMia2003 next to me and I sighed in relief because I thought it was Bidy waking me up because of when he threatened me and MiaMia2003, I was a little bit scared that would happen. I stretched, yawned, but I noticed how cramped I felt and wondered how did Circus Gallery get so small and cramped almost to where I felt like a giant. When I was fully awake, I realized I was in a car in my human form! I almost screamed, but MiaMia2003 covered my mouth and whispered, "You're okay, you're in my grandma's car because we're trying to find Springtrap your dad." I sighed in relief and I reminded her, "Next time, can you not carry me, and transform me into a human when I'm asleep?" She nodded and we made it to Freddy's place and MiaMia2003 and her grandma went inside the building and I followed them. I'm super excited to see my daddy again!

Springtrap's P.O.V.

I was sharpening Tracey so she is ready for chopping more trees in the woods tomorrow morning when I heard a door open and I thought to myself, "What the hell was that?" I must've been hearing things because I tend to hear things in the vents or it's my imagination. I hear footsteps coming closer and I grabbed Tracey and I was ready to chop that intruder or trespasser trying to get Freddy and the others. The door open and I sigh in relief knowing it was MiaMia2003 because she's the peacemaker in the Fazbear gang. I noticed two other people were with her as well. A lady was with her with black hair, tan skin, and a pink pastel sweater. MiaMia2003 introduced her to me, "This is my grandma, and I brought someone you might like!" That got my interest and I asked, "Who is it?" I noticed a figure approach and I recognize these pigtails anywhere! It can't be...I must be seeing things...there's no way she's in front of me right now! She asked, "Daddy?" I was super excited, but confused because Baby looks different. She's a human?! How is that possible?! I asked, "Honey, how did you become a human?" She pointed at MiaMia2003's wand and she told me she used a spell that can turn from an animatronic to a human which I thought was cool! MiaMia2003 waved her wand and I felt really weird in my endoskeleton/human corpse until I looked down at my hands and I was a human! I have dark green hair, my left ear is still missing, a green long sleeve shirt with a black vest and black pants!

MiaMia2003's P.O.V.

I mentioned to Springtrap, "Look next to you on your right, I turned Tracey into a human as well!" He turned to his right and noticed Tracey looks like Yuri with red hair, grey at the end of her hair, her skin was tan just like the handle, her eyes are black, and she has an outfit that looks like Miss Fisher from her murder mysteries where she has a red robe with gold frame of the sleeves. His eyes were wide open and stammered, "Tr-Tracey, you look beautiful, and Baby, you look adorable!" He ran over to Baby and hugged her and Tracey joined in. He told Baby that Tracey is going to be her step mother, but she didn't mind. I started to cry happy tears knowing the family had been reunited.


End file.
